In order to improve the vibration resistance and the impact resistance, a proposed configuration of a fuel cell includes an elastic material such as silicon or urethane rubber that is filled between a fuel cell stack and a tension plate extended along a stacking direction of a plurality of single fuel cells constituting the fuel cell stack (Patent Literature 1). Another proposed configuration of a fuel cell divides a fuel cell stack into multi-cell modules, each including a plurality of single fuel cells, and fixes an end cell of each of the multi-cell modules to a binding shaft placed along a stacking direction of the fuel cell stack, so as to distribute an impact load applied to the fuel cell stack (Patent Literature 2).